


Борода

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 25 — песня, которую вы любите у артиста, который больше не живQueenThe Show Must Go On Remastered 2011
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 7





	Борода

— Знаешь, род Скайуокеров нужно было остановить еще не тебе, — говорит Оби-Ван, когда они вдвоем, в виду призраков Силы, стоять и смотрят на битву Люка и Кайло. — Нет, серьезно, дорогой, я тебя конечно люблю, но мне кажется, ты и твои гены слишком сильно влияют на мир, — парень рядом с ним лишь закатывает глаза и продолжает смотреть.

— Дежавю какое-то, — ворчит Избранный, когда его сын растворяется в воздухе. — Ему предстоит научиться тому же, чему и тебе? — поворачивается он к бывшему учителю.

— Не уверен, он ведь твой сын. Хотя мне все еще не понятно, почему тебе не нужно было этому учиться, — трет бороду Оби-Ван, задумчиво наблюдая за агрессивным внуком своего собеседника. — Энакин, я все же настаиваю на том, что потомков у тебя не должно было быть хотя бы потому, что уничтожить галактику ты мог и сам, но ведь тебя я мог хотя бы контролировать, а посмотри на это! — жалуется Кеноби.

— Я знаю, что ты ревнуешь, перестань уже ругать моих потомков! — смеется Скайуокер, притягивая джедая ближе, легко целуя в щеку. — Судя по тому, что мне довелось увидеть, у Бена тоже есть рыжий, который будет его контролировать, — Оби-Ван издает смешок и обнимает Энакина за талию, выдыхая.

— Но Люк поступил настолько глупо, насколько вообще мог.

— О да, весь в своего отца, хотя для меня семья всегда была самым святым.

— Неужели? Для тебя вообще было что-то святым?

— Твоя борода.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
